Disciple Liomerg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61125 |no = 1619 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 69 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 13, 18, 23, 28, 33 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 18, 23, 28, 33, 38, 43, 48, 53 |bb_distribute = 15, 12, 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 13, 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61 |sbb_distribute = 13, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Disciple Liomerg, the Dragon Demon clan chief's most trusted warrior. Liomerg is said to have the power to burn away a vast forest in a single instant, and his elder sister was also known as a top-class fighter. A former candidate to be the dragon demon clan chieftain's wife, Liomerg's sister also played a key role in the clan. On hearing that his sister had fled to Grand Gaia to protect the clan chieftain's half-human child, Liomerg attempted to travel there to search for her. Unfortunately, accounts tell us that he was unable to make the journey. |summon = Humans, calling upon a draconic like myself... Don't get the wrong idea. I only serve Lord Barion. |fusion = This power... So you intend to use me? I will accept it for now, so long as it aids my master. |evolution = |hp_base = 4310 |atk_base = 1900 |def_base = 1600 |rec_base = 1470 |hp_lord = 6220 |atk_lord = 2570 |def_lord = 2180 |rec_lord = 1980 |hp_anima = 6962 |rec_anima = 1782 |atk_breaker = 2768 |def_breaker = 1982 |def_guardian = 2378 |rec_guardian = 1881 |def_oracle = 2081 |rec_oracle = 2277 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 25 |ls = Red Dragon Scales |lsdescription = 35% boost to Atk, max HP, 60% boost to Spark damage & adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 20% chance |bb = Twin-Fang Dragon |bbdescription = 9 combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes, probable Weak, Injury effects, considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict ailments & 70% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Shadowscale Flames |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 20% Spark to self, 70% Spark, heals 1800~2300 + 12% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |evofrom = |evointo = 61126 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Blue-Blood Revelation Vol. 2 - First clear reward |notes = *Liomerg initially appeared as an enemy in Fal Nerga long before his unit data was added to the game. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Liomerg1 }}